helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono
|-| Event Vs= |type = Single |artist = Kobushi Factory |album = Kobushi Sono Ichi |released = July 27, 2016 August 13, 2016 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |Last = Sakura Night Fever / Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin / Osu! Kobushi Tamashii 2nd Single (2016) |Next = Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa / Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka 4th Single (2017)}} Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono (サンバ！こぶしジャネイロ/バッチ来い青春！/オラはにんきもの; Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bring It On Youth! / I'm Such a Popular Kid) is Kobushi Factory's 3rd single. It was released on July 27, 2016 in six editions: three regular and three limited. The first press of the limited editions include a random trading card of 9 kinds depending on the jacket (27 total). "Ora wa Ninkimono" is a cover of Crayon Shin-chan's third opening theme, and is the requirement song for the Ai Odorisai 2016 ~Idol Matsuri~ contest.Nomura Minami. "トリプルA面シングル発表！！野村みな美" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-06-21. Tracklist CD #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro #Bacchikoi Seishun! #Ora wa Ninkimono ( cover) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Instrumental) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Instrumental) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Ora wa Ninkimono (Music Video) Event V "Samba! Kobushi Janeiro" #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Fujii Rio Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Hirose Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Nomura Minami Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Ogawa Rena Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Hamaura Ayano Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Taguchi Natsumi Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Wada Sakurako Solo Ver.) #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro (Inoue Rei Solo Ver.) Event V "Bacchikoi Seishun!" #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Fujii Rio Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Hirose Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Nomura Minami Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Ogawa Rena Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Hamaura Ayano Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Taguchi Natsumi Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Wada Sakurako Solo Ver.) #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Inoue Rei Solo Ver.) Event V "Ora wa Ninkimono" #Ora wa Ninkimono (Fujii Rio Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Hirose Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Nomura Minami Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Ogawa Rena Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Hamaura Ayano Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Taguchi Natsumi Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Wada Sakurako Solo Ver.) #Ora wa Ninkimono (Inoue Rei Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei Single Information ;Samba! Kobushi Janeiro *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: hasiejaneiro *Brass Arrangement, Tenor Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari *Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Trumpet: Suzuki Masanori *Trombone: Sato Hiroki *Samba Whistle: Yamao Masato *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/767215532831485952, Funyu Hiromi *Voices: Kobushi Factory, Hashimoto Shin, Hoshibe Sho *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Kitahara Seiji ;Bacchikoi Seishun! *Lyrics: Iijima Ken *Composition: Iijima Ken, Sumikama Tomohiro *Arrangement: gaokalab *Percussion: Sakai "Lambsy" Hideaki *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Hasegawa Makoto ;Ora wa Ninkimono *Lyrics: Rinozuka Reo *Composition: Kosugi Yasuo *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Kikuya Tomoki *Brass Arrangement: Takegami Yoshinari *Bass: Sting Miyamoto *Trumpet: Ozawa Atsushi *Alto, Tenor & Baritone Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari *Chorus: Kobushi Factory, Funyu Hiromi, Hashimoto Shin, Yamao Masato *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki Performances TV Performances *2016.07.14 The Girls Live (Bacchikoi Seishun!) *2016.07.21 The Girls Live (Samba! Kobushi Janeiro) *2016.07.26 Live B♪ (Bacchikoi Seishun!) *2016.07.28 The Girls Live (Ora wa Ninkimono) *2016.08.16 FULL CHORUS (Samba! Kobushi Janeiro) *2018.03.19 The Girls Live (Bacchikoi Seishun!) *2018.09.03 The Girls Live (Samba! Kobushi Janeiro) *2018.09.10 The Girls Live (Bacchikoi Seishun!) Concert Performances ;Samba! Kobushi Janeiro *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Tsubaki Factory *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ - Kobushi Factory with Morning Musume '19 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ (Acapella Ver.) *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ (Acapella Ver.) *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] (Tokyo Ver.) ;Bacchikoi Seishun! *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ - Juice=Juice *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Kobushi Factory, Shimizu Saki, Suzuki Airi *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano *Kobushi Factory First Concert 2019 Haru Urara ~GW Special~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" (part of a medley) *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! ;Ora wa Ninkimono *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! Event Performances *2016.08.05 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Samba! Kobushi Janeiro, Bacchikoi Seishun!, Ora wa Ninkimono) *2017.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Bacchikoi Seishun!) *2018.08.03 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Samba! Kobushi Janeiro) *2019.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Samba! Kobushi Janeiro 2019) First Press Bonus ;Solo CD jacket photo cover PAFT4iH.jpg|Tower Records BACJ1uD.jpg|HMV YZ1qi0D.jpg|Tsutaya 3K6nNQV.jpg|Shinseido CyGpe5R.jpg|Yamano File:Lebr7pf.jpg|Other shops Trivia *In July 2019, Kobushi Factory performed Samba! Kobushi Janeiro 2019 at Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony", which compared to the single version has different lyrics. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |July |14 |39,662 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-07/p/2/ |} Total reported sales: 45,639 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 46,701 Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Samba! Kobushi Janeiro" only' |- |Billboard JAPAN Hot 100 | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=08&day=8 |} References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Lyrics: Samba! Kobushi Janeiro, Bacchikoi Seishun!, Ora wa Ninkimono de:Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono es:Samba! Kobushi Janeiro / Bacchikoi Seishun! / Ora wa Ninkimono Category:2016 Singles Category:Kobushi Factory Singles Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:2016 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Single Category:2016 Event Vs